It is known in the art to injection mold a contact carrier around a contact. A contact section of the contact is introduced into a receiver of a tool during the injection molding, in order to leave the contact section exposed after the injection molding. The tool receiver is sealed in the prior art, for example, by shoulders disposed on the contact or by a movable element. These two prior art solutions, however, are relatively complex; either the shoulder must additionally be molded, or the movable element must be moved to produce the contact carrier.